Destiny?
by ZaryG
Summary: Una tarde soleada se convertira en un dia de confesiones (ShiemixAmaimon). Esta viñeta participa en el Concurso: Frases que nos conmueven, del foro, "El Portal de Gehenna"


** Destiny?**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Ao no Exorcist/ Blue Exorcist no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Es una pareja completamente OCC (ShiemixAmaimon)

* * *

"Cuando quieres realmente una cosa, todo el Universo conspira para ayudarte a conseguirla."

-Paulo Coelho

* * *

Era uno de esos días soleados en donde cualquiera podría ir a la playa, o quizás tomar la sombra debajo de un árbol, para poder descansar a gusto, ¿Acaso habría un día mejor? Pero en una parte de Japón, una linda chica rubia, acompañada de un joven de cabellos verdes, acomodaban un jardín con el propósito de hacer que muchas de las plantas del lugar pudieran estar todas en completo y armonioso orden.

A la rubia le fascinaba cuidar del jardín de su abuela, lo hacía con tanto gusto, que para el chico a su lado le sorprendió tanto interés de su parte. El chico a su lado, le empezó a molestar el silencio, ¿Sería malo que hablara? Pero si él se ponía pensar, si él quería hablaba y ya, ¿No era acaso un demonio?

-Shiemi –chan, ¿Por qué te gusta tanto este jardín? –El demonio seguía sin comprender que podía tener de interesante un montón de plantas vegetarianas.

-Este jardín era el tesoro más preciado de mi abuela. –La voz de la rubia era tan angelical que el demonio tuvo que voltear para evitar sonrojarse.

-No entiendo, Shiemi, ¿No es eso algo extraño? –Amaimon ya había comprendido el punto, pero por alguna razón, le gustaba escuchar hablar a la rubia.

-No lo es, ¿Alguna vez has sentido la necesidad de dejar un legado? –Su voz sonaba tan animada y tenía un brillo en los ojos que hacía que el demonio se quedara mirándola.

Fue en ese momento que el demonio se pregunto si aquello que sentía era lo que los humanos solían llamar "amor". Jamás en toda su existencia se había enamorado de una simple humana, no, ella no era simple, Shiemi era totalmente especial. Tenía una mirada que hacia querer protegerla a toda costa, una sonrisa se iluminaria cualquier tipo de oscuridad, y definitivamente ella tenía un cuerpo perfectamente moldeado ¿Por qué todo aquello le estaba pasando a él, al rey de la tierra, y no a otra persona?

Un empujón en su hombro derecho hizo que reaccionara de forma abrupta y noto como la rubia frente a él reía con gracia, como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste de toda su existencia ¿Eso era amor? ¿Era amor sentirse cálido cada vez que veía a esa persona feliz por su mera existencia? Quizás, en ese momento, el mismísimo rey de la tierra estaba comprendiendo ese extraño sentimiento humano, y era muy posible que le estuviera gustando mucho…

Por alguna razón desconocida el rey demonio se toco el pecho de manera inconsciente esperando que la rubia frente a él no lo notara pero al parecer se había vuelto a equivocar, ella lo miraba con algo de extrañeza pero una sonrisa siempre amable se encontraba en sus dulces labios como si con eso podría hacer que él se sintiera bien. Fue en ese momento que Amaimon quería a Shiemi como su esposa, aun recordaba cuando había tratado de molestar a su medio hermano Rin con la chica como si de verdad estuviera casándose con ella, fue una de esas pocas veces en donde el quedo completamente hechizado por los ojos de una chica humana.

Sus ojos verdes como el color de las hojas la hacían hermosa, ella misma representaba lo que más amaba en ese extraño mundo, en ese momento se dio cuenta que quería ser el dueño de todas sus sonrisas, sus miradas, sus risas, sus palabras, y hasta de sus gestos. Quería hacerla suya. Ella era de el, y de nadie más.

Shiemi seria suya completamente, y el seria lo que los humanos solian decir "El hombre mas feliz sobre la tierra".

-Shiemi –chan, ¿Gustarías pasar todos los días de tu vida a mi lado, y nada mas a mi lado? –El rey de la tierra sabia que cambiar drásticamente la conversación no era beneficioso, pero ¿A quién demonios le importaba?

El rostro de la rubia primero demostró sorpresa, a los pocos segundos una enorme sonrisa adorno su angelical rostro mientras de una manera tan rápida y sorpresiva ella lo estaba rodeando con sus brazos mientras ella soltaba algunas lagrimas, el no sabía cómo tomar esa extraña actitud, al parecer aun no había aprendido a descifrar a los humanos del todo.

-¡Oh! ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo espere para que dijeras eso? –Su voz había salido tímida al principio y un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas de un hermoso color carmesí.

Una sonrisa torcida adorno su rostro mientras se acercaba al rostro de ella y le susurraba tan cerca de sus labios que podía sentir su respiración.

-Te amo, Shiemi –Chan.

-Y yo te amo a ti, mi rey de la tierra.

Y en ese momento, justo cuando el sol osaba ponerse, el demonio le dio un tierno beso a la rubia en esos dulces labios que había querido probar desde hace mucho tiempo.


End file.
